parkourdude91fandomcom-20200215-history
The Torrent
On January 27th, 2014, Tyce posted The Abandoning and included a torrent file in the description, claiming it to be an archive of "like 30" of Jace's old videos that he never posted. Tyce retrieved these videos from The Tyce Takeover in which he physically broke into Jace's house and removed his external hard drives to retrieve the old videos and post them. In The Abandoning, Tyce says he is "too lazy" to individually sort through, edit, and upload all of Jace's old videos, and would prefer to simply post them all in a raw unfinished format in the form of a torrent file. To this end, he simply took Jace's entire video folder and put it in a 5.33GB .rar file and hosted it as a torrent. The next day at about 11PM, trolls were finally able to finish downloading the torrent and had their first glimpse inside. The contents of the torrent are still being unearthed and sorted through, and this article will be updated to stay current as the situation develops. Below is listed the contents of the torrent file. 'Readme' Before we go into detail of the contents, the rar contained a readme entitled "DON'T READ ME" in which Tyce warns whoever is reading this of the situation. What up u kno who it is haha tyce here guys so long story short jace is in the military or somewhere w/e but anyway we have all his old footage and shit i tried lookin at it but most of this stuff isnt even edited or ne thing and i dont know how 2 do that shit so just like watch em if u care but im not goin thru the trouble to fuckin post all of these i have shit 2 do............ " ' Full Readme here: http://pastebin.com/pCPz1QSQ 'Videos The videos that are listed here are in the same order that they were in the rar file, and they have yet to be uploaded. AirSplat.wmv - Jace showing off his tacticool tricks with his air soft desert eagle jus liek tru mahreens. Basically he's just spinning his air soft gun. blacklight 1 - Jace plays the game Black Light Retribution. Deagle nation pizza break part 1 - In this short video, Jace is apparently having pizza with a few members of Deagle Nation and records a brief shoutout. Sounds of others talking can be heard in the background, including the name "Caleb" being said. There is an unknown female sitting next to Jace. The video abruptly ends before Jace's rant can truly begin to take off. callout.wmv - Jace calling out The Haterz. This was likely intended to be part of The Hater Hitlist. callout1.wmv - Jace followed up his last video by responding to a kid half his age. callout2.wmv - Jace responding to an early video by WachtAmWeb, offering such scathing observations as "he looks like Harry Potter or something, like what, seriously dude if like, Harry Potter like if he were uglier, and something and he was gay." There is dubstep playing in the background. callout3.wmv - Jace introduces the concept of "dealing with haters The Hard Way" and takes on the troll Gee Faust. Due to the fact that he opens the video with an elaborate introduction, this seems like the first video filmed in the series, but the filename suggust it's the fourth (including the un-numbered callout.wmv) Dubstep also plays in the background, suggusting that callout2.wmv took place immediately after this video. callout4.wmv - Jace continues his rant right where he left off, again without any introduction. Dubstep still plays in the background. I am God.wmv - Jace flushing his pills down the toilet to destroy evidence while rambling incoherently. There is something spelled on the bathroom floor, what it says isn't clear at this point. On the left next to the letters, there is a precription bottle laying on the floor. There is also a jar of Vaseline laying in the sink. I can Kill anyone i want.wmv - Unintelligible video. In the first second you can see a hand holding some whiteish object, a prescription drug container. In the background of the video you can clearly see a toilet (suspectably his own). In the background you can hear someone talking and ICP music playing. Pouring rain is heard, and by the looks of the images, it seems that Jace's camera is in a ZipLoc bag or something. MOV00A.wmv - '' Trapped in the pre-columbine schizophrenic hellscape of his own mind, Jace goes on a nearly unintelligable rapid-fire rant about how trolls will never stop him, he doesn't need anime to be happy, and how he will "be the Dream and not the nightmare", while surrounded by different medieval weapons and computer screens featuring pictures of trolls.'' MOV00B.wmv - '' Jace runs up his stairs while ranting incoherently. This video features heavy audio distortion and provides a good look at the massive sweat stain on his shirt; throughout the filming he's clearly been sweating profusely.'' MOV00C.wmv - '' Jace runs downstairs and rants about his "defenses" he set up around the house, including a motorcycle windshield that he claims can deflect small-caliber rifle rounds, implying he intends to use it as some sort of makeshift riot shield. There are more computers sitting around displaying videos from trolls. He adds "my parents are gone, they don't know about any of this shit" and "I've been stockpiling ammunition".'' MOV00E.wmv - In a lost VLOG-ust video, Jace rants in his car about how he doesn't want to vlog anymore and complains about life, clearly depressed, saying "I don't want to ever go back to my house again" "I don't want to get screamed at by my family again" etc. Given this, it's likely that this was the video Jace filmed immediately following his DUI, and decided against posting it due to the video contents and the situation surrounding it. MOV01B.wmv - Jace again returns to his makeshift anti-cyberbullying command center, surrounding himself with computer screens displaying slideshows and videos of trolls. In a breathless rapid-fire rant, he unmasks different trolls, giving out their personal information and discrediting them and ranting about k. He then claims that Deagle Nation is a "peaceful gaming clan". At the end of the video, he takes a bread knife and throws it at his wall, screaming "THAT IS FACT-BASED!" at the top of his lungs. The knife harmlessly bounces off the wall. MOV02A.wmv - In this grainy low-quality video, Jace attempts to do parkour. He jumps on a wall, bounces off in a flourish, then repeats this same action a few times, at one point doing a commando-roll to his side with terrible form. He is out of shot for most of the video, so it is hard to tell what he is doing. martial arts 1 - Jace demonstrates retarded martial arts moves and "different kicking styles" using Tyce Andrews as his sparring partner. Skrillex plays in the background. It is unknown where this was filmed, but the room looks very decreipt and bare. Tyce is wearing a retarded cholo bandana and brightly coloured fingerless gloves. The video ends in mid-sentence, as if abruptly cut off. martial arts 2 - Continued from above; Tyce demonstrates wielding a gun in "thug style" as Jace demonstrates terrible gun disarm moves, including the suggustion to reach out and violently jam the slide back in an attempt to jam the enemy's weapon. In the last part of the video, Jace recommends voluntarily taking a hit to the neck from a metal baseball bat in order to disarm a terrorist and shows his "Kick-Draw" move. New Shades - Jace spents eight minutes talking about a new shipment of flame sunglasses that he bought. He bought a different-colored pair of the same exact sunglasses, each for a different member of the core Deagle Nation team. He goes on to say that his last pair broke when he was struck on the side of the head in a physical altercation, observing that the sunglasses may have "softened the blow" as the hit barely hurt but the hinge on his sunglasses broke afterwards. Jace continues to whine that his superhigh quality CIADude420 -branded BudK knife can't open a simple cardboard box. Jace also compliments Tyce on his 'flashy personality', and awards him with a super hetero "Platinum Finish Flamewrap Sunglasses" Sandy Hook - Jace talks about his feelings on the Sandy Hook shooting. He appears very stressed, saying "Are we ever going to be able to keep up with all these attacks?" His statements seem to imply he believes terrorists were behind the Sandy Hook shooting, similar to his beliefs about the Dark Knight killings. He adds that the shooting may be a "prelude to the next September 11th, if you will", suggusting that the viewer "always be vigilant". Tyce and me - Surprisingly not a gay sex tape, "Tyce and Me" features the two playing Call of Duty, which could be viewed as more embarassing anyway. Jace says he's "chilling with my main man Tyce" and adds "we've got my deagle, we've got everything", Tyce flashes a peace sign, and the video abruptly ends mid-sentence. Why im athiest - A very old video from around late 2012/early 2013 featuring Jace talking about his beliefs on atheism and how he came to become athiest. He briefly mentions that he has been having computer problems lately and his brother Rob Connors helped him "tune up" his PC and namedrops WachtAmWeb again. He then launches into the topic of athiesm, acting disgustingly smug throughout the entire video, saying things like "you should have seen the look on their faces haha" referring to how edgy he is for being an athiest and how upset people around him became. It's likely that his athiesm first started as an impotent form of rebellion against Gail Connors, his very religious mother who he cannot stand. It's interesting to note that he claims evolution, the Big Bang, and science in general "isn't really my thing" despite being athiest. He defends his position on athiesm with arguments such as "pffft", "basically get a life", and '"pssst yeah right". He adds "I hope one day some bullshit Mormon comes to my door so I can just destroy all his stuff in arguments and really make him think twice about pushing his views on other people." He briefly discusses his opinion on violent video games with more nuanced debate such as "fuck off dude" before the video again abruptly ends mid-sentence. Some of those videos, particularly the MOV ones, were removed after the old Team Gamerfood's YT channel got banned. Someone who downloaded the videos should really upload them if they can. 'Drunken Karaoke' Jace Connors - Dead or Alive (DUI Edition) Included in the rap folder are two .MP3 files, drunk1.mp3 and drunk2.mp3, which feature a very drunk Jace at some sort of karaoke event singing Bon Jovi's Dead or Alive, the same song featured as the embedded theme music of his Tumblr site "Fuck Yeah Deagles!!" The recording begins with applause followed by an unidentified man making jokes into a microphone, and a crowd's laughter. The man asks "okay, who's next?" We then hear Jace say into the microphone "just kidding, TAHHH. Wow is this thing on? Just kidding. I want to dedicate this song to all our armed forces. Semper Fidelis." The song then begins and we can hear the "volume up" sound on a Mac playing, suggusting the instrumental was played by someone's laptop over speakers. Jace immediately begins singing off-key, slurring his words, and mangling the microphone to produce a terrible slew noise. He shows every symptom of a drunken man trying to sing karaoke. His reaction time is so awful, in some parts his singing is a full second out of sync with the instrumental's original lyrics. Right after Jace sings the line about being a lonely alcoholic ("sometimes you count the days by the bottles that you drink, sometime's you're alone...") we hear someone cheer "wooo!" in the crowd, a perfectly-timed mockery that flies right over Jace's head. Shortly after this, the recording skips a few seconds in the course of the chorus. Jace continues singing. The crowd's background chatter intensifies, as if they are trying to distract themselves from the terrible display on stage. Jace grabs the crowd's attention again, screaming ''"ON A STEEL HORSE I RIDE!" ''in a ridiculous pitch before dropping the microphone ''and saying '"WHAT?"' in a challenging, angry tone. A loud clap begins forming in the crowd and the recording ends. Throughout the recording, it sounds like there is a medium-sized crowd in the room, and the acoustics seem to suggust a large room, although the lack of reverb in the recording suggusts the room has furniture, carpet, or wood, all of which absorb reverb, as opposed to a large open area like a theartre or gymnasium which would produce considerable reverb in the recording. 'Marine Trained Teen' Also included in the file is Tyce Andrew's premeire rap single, ''Marine Trained Teen. The lyrics are extremely simplistic and repetetive and focus on him educating the listener on what it means to be a Marine Trained Teen such as himself. See Marine Trained Teen for details, lyrics and analysis. 'Raps' Included in the rar file were several handwritten raps that Jace had constructed. As expected from someone who listens to garbage music, he is not lyrically talented, often rhyming the same word for longer than necessary. His lyrics also change in tempo far too often. Rhymes 1.jpg|Jace Rap #1 j2.jpg|Jace Rap #2 j4.jpg|Jace rap #3 j5.jpg|Jace rap #4 'Editing bullshit' For whatever reason, Tyce left in about 2 gigabytes of preset special effects that are completely unnecessary. It just goes to show how incompetent Tyce is; he clearly never watched most of these videos because he didn't even bother to sort through them and pick out the unnecessary bits. This is great news for trolls, because it implies he simply took Jace's editing folder wholesale and put the entire thing in a .rar without actually looking at the contents - this means, of course, that the Internet going to see a lot of stuff he never intended it to see. '"Cool Drawing"' Bereft of explanation or context, Jace left this "cool drawing" in his editing folder. It shows a really cool buff dude skateboarding towards a ramp, although it could also be a cheese wedge due to the quality of the drawing. Category:Events